readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Search for the Map of Infinity
Previously Ben said, "Jennifer, you were believed missing and...hey, i feel so strange". Jen said, "Take a look at that prototype at my table by my couch." Ben touched it as it scanned him. Ben said, "What did that just do to me?". Jennifer said, "You didn't come here expecting to find me, Benny, you came here because you have to save me, take another look at whose body you're seeing and you'll find what you're after." Ben sees himself in a female body in a red strapless dress. Jennifer said, "Oh goodie!, you know this is the only way. Lose yourself that watch thingy of yours...". Ben sees the Ultimatrix off his wrist, and lipstick appeared on his lips. Jennifer said, "...but you know it's the only way you can be free". Ben said in Jennifer's voice, "What...what have you done to me?". Ben started to sound like Jennifer, "What can i do for you, Jennifer Nocturne." Jennifer gives Ben a note pad as she starts writing what she has to do for her. http://images.wikia.com/readourabcomics/images/2/27/Nocturnia.jpgAdded by Larry1996Jennifer said, "sign this notepad, my fans appreciate my fame, i need a few acting roles, and i need you to do my female poses, do you understand?" Ben said, "Yes, Jennifer Nocturne." - Gwen and Kevin follow in, with Tetrax and Sunder following. Gwen said, "Tetrax, Sunder, what are you guys doing here?", Tetrax said, "You 2 wouldn't want to see what's going on". Tetrax throws the Ultimatrix to Kevin, as he puts it in the Rust Bucket III, Overlord laughs offscreen. Overlord says, "You thought that was the plan, that was apart of my plan, absorbing 6 of the Ultimate Forms, so i would become Ultimate Overlord, with a little help of this" Aggregor's machine that helped turned him into Ultimate Aggregor. - Suddenly a blast from Aggregor's staff hits Overlord, as Aggregor furiously killed him in pain, "I think it's time for my moment". Aggregor starts absorbing the Ultimatrix as it suddenly transforms him. Aggregor smirks insanely, and laughs as his spear and eyes glew red at the same time he became sidistic. Now the current episode Jennifer (Ben), the Real Jennifer, Gwen, Kevin, Tetrax and Sunder have witnessed Aggregor transforming, now as Ultimate Aggregor II and he flies into Outer Space into Earth to find the first piece of the Map of Infinity. Meanwhile, Gwen, Kevin, Sunder and Tetrax have realized Jennifer is actually Ben, Gwen shocked, "Ben, what has Nocturne done to you?". Jennifer (Ben) said, "Why are you calling me, Ben?". Gwen said, "Oh no, Jennifer swapped his memory". Tetrax said, "I have an idea, we'll send Ben to Azmuth in Primus." Sunder said, "That way Azmuth can create a device that will restore his manhood." Ben/Jen is then transported to Primus where she meets Azmuth, "Excuse me, is this a jungle for a film featuring King Kong?". Azmuth says, "No, this is Primus, that way i can find a way to restore your manhood, Eunice, spend some time with him...ugh..her." Eunice then walks to Jennifer (Ben), "Hi, Eunice, do you like films?". Meanwhile, Kevin, Gwen, Tetrax and Sunder have traveled into Earth in the temple. Kevin says, "Is this place full of booby traps?". Gwen says, "I don't no, but we have to find a way to find the 1st piece of the Map, before Aggregor does". Then Giant Mayan statues come to life as they attack Gwen, Kevin, Tetrax and Sunder. Gwen uses a spell, "Tur-Bo!" destroying the Statues, Kevin absorbs and destroys them. Tetrax slices some of them, as well as Sunder with his axe. Meanwhile, Aggregor is fighting Ah Puch, and easily defeated him by using Ultimate Spidermonkey's webs to tangle him. Aggregor said, "A first piece, first collected.", and then flies off, with Gwen, Kevin, Tetrax and Sunder seeing leave as they realize they were too late. Tetrax said, "We're too late", Kevin groans, "Sure wish Ben was here". Azmuth then teleports the guys to Primus, angrily shouting, "You fools!, you let Aggregor take the first piece of the Map of Infinity, that was like the first time" then turns to Ben/Jen, "...and as for you, Ben Tennyson, you are a fool on letting that girl transgenderize you!". Jennifer (Ben), "I'm sorry, i don't know what you're talking about". Azmuth groans and slaps his face. Meanwhile, the real Jennifer sobs at what had happened to Overlord, but Overlord then woke up. Jennifer shocked, "Carl, you're alive". Overlord, "Yes, my love, and i bet i heard what those fools said about Ben getting restored back...." said as Max, Alan and Cooper decide to defend Ben as they are at Primus. "Time to for a new suit". Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunder *Tetrax Shard *Jennifer Nocturne *Grandpa Max *Azmuth *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels Villains *Ultimate Aggregor II *Jennifer Nocturne *Ah Puch Category:U4A